Mi propia libertad
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: Puede que el mundo considere mis formas de pensar como algo que no me conducirá a nada, sin embargo personalmente me siento total y absolutamente ganadora. Tengo todo lo que quiero, necesito y me hace feliz. Mi mundo y a Darien Chiba en él.


**Disclaimer: Todos los personajes mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. La historia en sí es propiedad de la autora acá presente.**

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Mi propia libertad

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

—¿Cliché o no?

—No.

—Yo creo que sí y además de cliché, me parece sonso, aburrido y retrógrada, como si los años que han pasado no sirvieran de nada.

—¿Entonces no te gusta que sea él quien te invite a una primera cita?

—Exacto y eso es porque no me gusta que me tomen por inútil. Los tiempos han cambiado.

La verdad es que no me di cuenta en qué momento nuestras conversaciones cambiaron tanto…

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo diecinueve años y sí, sigo teniendo esas mismas pláticas con mis amigas, de las que teníamos en preparatoria, pero como dije antes, no pensé que de cierta forma cambiarían tanto. La verdad es que ahora prefiero permanecer callada, escucharlas y tal vez entender cuáles son "las tendencias" que pude haber dejado pasar por no prestar atención.

Ya todas hemos crecido y aunque seguimos siendo grandes amigas, cada cual ha tomado un camino distinto dentro de todo y pues no siempre congeniamos, como sucede en este preciso instante en que hay un vivo debate sobre cómo manejar la relación con un chico que te gusta. Lo sé, no es tema nuevo, pero sí lo es la forma en que se debate.

Tal vez sea yo, pero al parecer con el tiempo, el romanticismo se apartó de nuestras charlas y todo tema relacionado a él se ha vuelto… ¿automático? Grandes culpables, quizás, sean esas revistas dedicadas "a las mujeres de hoy", dentro de las cuales se explica con ardor la nueva época femenina, de cómo hay que desenvolverse para estar al día y no quedar en el pasado, incluso después de darme el tiempo de leer algunos artículos, al parecer las soñadoras ahora somos llamadas "cursis", pero eso no es lo triste, sino que más allá de eso, vendríamos siendo algo así como "las tontas de antaño", la que no nos hacemos valer y que dejamos que cualquier hombre pase por encima de nosotros, cosa que por cierto, no creo verdad.

¿Hay algo de malo con las chicas que todavía disfrutamos que nos regalen una rosa en San Valentín? ¿A las que nos gusta que nos regalen chocolates? ¿Qué nos inviten al cine con los gastos pagados? ¿Las que adoramos recibir una canción dedicada? Parece que en esta era sí, es malo, pésimo y hasta denigrante hacia nuestro poder femenino.

¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

—Siendo muy sincera debo decirles que ya me aburrí de hacer las cosas como antes. Prefiero seguir en mi rumbo sin esperar nada de nadie, menos de un chico que a la larga simplemente querrá un revolcón después de invitarme a cenar para terminar sintiéndose un ganador a costillas mías —expone Mina.

—¿Pero qué tiene que ver el revolcón con la cena? Bien ese hombre te podría invitar a la luna o con suerte regalarte un caramelo de menta, pero está en ti el aceptar la otra parte de la cita, ¿me equivoco? —cuestiona Lita con rapidez.

—¡Pues tiene mucho que ver! Los hombres creen que la llave mágica para entrar al mundo de las fantasías, y llámese mundo de las fantasías a lo que oculto bajo la falda, es el invitarte a cenar, pagarlo para así demostrarte que tiene dinero, mirarte lindo un par de veces y listo, se acabó, ya está todo preparado y ahora sólo falta buscar el motel para terminar la velada con broche de oro. Eso es lo que creen hasta ahora y piensan que una no puede hacer lo mismo.

¿De verdad todos, todos los hombres de este mundo y sin ninguna excepción, deben ser así de frívolos y oportunistas?

No lo sé…

—Sigo sin entenderte demasiado, Mina —gracias por leer mi mente, Amy.

—Lo que llevo diciendo hace casi media hora atrás es que ahora el poder está de nuestro lado, pero no todas se han dado cuenta. ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que ser nosotras las que vamos a sufrir? Ni siquiera respondan eso, pero esto sí… ¿No podemos ser nosotras las que queramos ese revolcón simple y sin necesidad de hacer ataduras sentimentales?

—Llámame obsoleta, pero creo que yo no podría —responde mi amiga peliazul.

—¿A qué temes? —cuestiona Mina, frunciendo el ceño a más no poder.

—¿Temer? —pregunta con nerviosismo, Amy.

—¿Tienes miedo de que te llamen prostitu…?

—¡Ya cálmate, Mina! —el fuego de marte se ha hecho presente—. Está bien que ahora decidas manejarte de otro modo y comparto muchos de tus puntos, pero creo que exageras en otros.

—Lo que pasa es que esa "exageración" se llama Feminismo, queridas amigas. Feminismo, sinónimo de hacernos valer y saber qué es lo que realmente somos, no lo que los hombres quieren que pensemos de nosotras mismas.

—Comienzas a sonar un tanto paranoica, pero creo que me gusta el feminismo, pues también trata de ser independiente —acota Lita, evidenciando que el tema le está cansando un poco.

—¡Exacto! Y dentro de esa misma independencia se encuentra nuestra libertad, siendo la sexual una muy importante —reanuda Mina, sintiéndose satisfecha por recibir parcial apoyo.

Yo… sigo sin saber, por lo tanto sigo callada.

—Mina, no te ofendas pero… ¿sigues leyendo aquellas revistas, no? —inquiere Amy, observando de reojo a la aludida.

—Sí y deberían llamarlas "la biblia femenina" —Dios…

—Ahora entiendo —comenta con un aire sarcástico, Amy.

—La verdad es que no me gusta mucho ese tipo de "literatura". Demasiado superficial para mí —añade Rei, batiendo su larga cabellera con un aire tan típico en ella…

—Reconozco que de las mismas he sacado buenísimas recetas, especialmente de pastelillos, así que las disfruto —acota con calma, Lita, y conociéndola, hace sus mejores esfuerzos para guiar la conversación a otro rumbo.

—Artículos feministas en la página diez y recetas de cocina en la doce… qué ironía —externa Rei, riéndose lo suficientemente alto como para molestar a la principal defensora de las revistas sobre la palestra.

—Bueno, hay que aprender de todo en esta vida ¿no? —dice en defensa.

—¿Es que no entiendes? —cuestiona la pelinegra—. Muchos de esos artículos que lees son una verdadera idiotez, haciendo que la totalidad de la revista no sea más que un conjunto de sandeces que sigue dando vueltas en el mismo machismo que supuestamente repudia, porque déjame decirte que hablar sobre libertad femenina para después marcar tu lugar en la cocina gracias a las recetas de la próxima página, vendría siendo algo así como un feminismo a medias.

—¡No puedes decir es, Rei! ¿Acaso no sabes que gracias al feminismo ahora podemos ser el tipo de chicas que somos? Tenemos derecho a voto, a la libre expresión, a trabajo más digno y mejor seguridad.

—¡No me refiero a eso, tonta! Digo que el feminismo que exponen en las revistas es uno diseñado para que mujeres como tú las compren, nada más.

—¿Mujeres… como yo?

Esto ya se puso intenso… sin embargo me sentiría realmente sorprendida si esta fuera la primera vez, cosa que no es así… vaya que no es así. Al menos una vez a la semana, Rei y Mina terminan teniendo esta pelea y eso se debe, aunque no es por culpar, a que Mina llega con el nuevo número de "_girly strength"_

Como cada jueves, vengo a casa de Rei con la intención de estar un rato con mis amigas ya que por nuestras actividades ya no podemos estar juntas toda la semana. Lita ahora maneja un negocio propio de pastelería; Rei continúa con sus labores en el templo Hikawa y además asiste a clases de canto junto a Mina, mientras que Amy se hace el tiempo ya que va a la universidad y estudia medicina y yo, motivo por el cual permanezco en silencio mientras se da todo el debate, vivo con Darien hace casi seis meses y soy dueña de casa, no porque él haya dicho que fuera así, sino que fue común acuerdo. Darien estudia sus últimos semestres de medicina, así que sé lo desgastante que es y aunque me llamen tonta, para mí pocas cosas me provocan más felicidad que recibir a mi pareja con una rica sopa caliente y una buena charla al final del día.

Sueño bastante simple e incluso repudiable al parecer…

Es verdad, no paso mis días enfrentándome al mundo y pueden decir que hasta tengo una vida aburrida. Paso en casa mucho tiempo, hago los quehaceres del hogar e intento tener todo tal y como le gusta a Darien: Ordenado, limpio y organizado. La verdad es que con el tiempo también agarré la costumbre de que todo fuera así y lo disfruto, más si sé que es algo que yo hice por la tranquilidad de los dos.

En más de una ocasión, Mina ha dicho que estoy echando mi vida por la borda al llevar este tipo de camino, principalmente por el lado económico pues me cree sin independencia acusando a que poco menos debo pedirle dinero a Darien hasta para mi ropa interior, pero no es así, al menos no para nosotros. Llevamos un orden con las finanzas; Darien provee y yo destino los fondos a lo que nos haga falta, dentro de esos gastos están los personales, como la ropa interior que con tanta obstinación Mina menciona cada vez que puede…

¿Cuál es el pecado de todo esto?

Me parece tan extraño que dentro del feminismo que tanto menciona mi amiga, la libertad de una mujer al elegir una vida como la mía sea algo prácticamente imperdonable. A mi gusto, todo esto pinta a ser una moda que con el tiempo pasará, pues no me extrañaría que este mismo feminismo sea tomado a la larga como una nueva era de machismo, donde se explota a la mujer y no se le apoya, digo, con cada disparate que escriben en esas revistas…

Para mí, de manera muy personal, todo esto no se trata de vencer a un hombre, sino que el ganar terreno sobre sí misma sin necesidad alguna de pasar a llevar la integridad de una persona, pues yo no me sentiría más mujer si le refriego a Darien en su cara que no lo necesito, que se puede meter sus rosas por quizás dónde y que ni se le ocurra invitarme a comer, pues si yo no pago la cuenta mejor que ninguno coma.

¿Acaso ahora la igualdad se trata de una guerra que trata sobre probar quién es más fuerte que el otro? Eso para mí no sirve, de hecho y si no me equivoco, eso es sexismo, lo cual crea distinción entre uno y otro intentando ver cuál es mejor, cuál es más inteligente, fuerte o lo que sea.

¿Es malo ser, en esta época, una chica que se declara incapaz de tener una relación de tipo sexual sin atar sentimientos? ¡Qué crudo me parece eso! ¿Por qué deberíamos transformarnos en seres mecánicos bajo la premisa de la libertad? Creo que a la larga, todas esas ideas de mal llevada independencia no hacen más que hacernos esclavas de un canon que no nos sirve a todas, como a mí, que por no entrar bajo el parámetro automáticamente soy excluida, sin derecho a réplica alguna.

Que me falta mundo, que me falta esto y aquello…

Pero es verdad. Jamás podría estar junto a una persona pensando que la desecharé con tal de sentirme más libre, yo no podría, porque para mí el romanticismo es tan vital como el aire, así que no creo estar equivocada al pensar que en mi vida, andar de un lado para otro sin control sea sinónimo de felicidad.

¿Entonces he perdido mi libertad? ¿Amar a mi pareja me hace débil? ¿Me hace tonta? Yo creo que no.

Llevo más de cinco años junto a Darien. Cinco años donde hemos vivido de todo, momentos felices muy, muy lindos, pero también momentos donde nos ha tocado sufrir mucho. He crecido a su lado pues es mi novio desde que tengo catorce años, así como él también ha madurado conmigo y juntos hemos formado lo que tenemos ahora, donde no solamente el amor fue el motor principal para que todo fuera posible, sino que también muchísimo esmero por parte de los dos, porque el amor pasó a ser más que un sentimiento, también se transformó en un estilo de vida, donde sabemos que no todos los días son buenos, donde hay momentos en que tal vez no nos queremos ni mirar, incluso instancias donde no nos comprendemos, pero finalmente lo que nunca olvidamos es que estamos el uno para el otro como pilar fundamental, disfrutamos nuestro cariño y necesitando momentos donde un contacto físico no pase más allá de un abrazo, porque con los años te das cuenta que no todo es sexo, no todo es orgasmo para ser feliz, porque si hay un clímax insuperable es precisamente estar con quien amas, saber tus sentimientos correspondidos y día a día luchar por la felicidad que deseas junto a esa persona.

¿Todo lo dicho me hace esclava? Bueno, si se trata de Darien con gusto les diré que sí. Soy esclava de sus besos y sus abrazos, de sus caricias, de sus juegos, de sus silencios y sus conversaciones, de sus días y sus noches, y si se trata de estar toda mi vida con él, además de ser esclava soy culpable de todos los cargos imputados, así que mi cadena perpetua la acepto con una sonrisa en la cara. Pero si voy a pensar puntualmente sobre el ámbito sexual, cosa que oigo que se discute en este preciso segundo entre las chicas, creo que también tengo algo que decir aunque sea simplemente para mí.

Dije hace un rato que con el tiempo te das cuenta que no todo es sexo, lo mantengo, pero no puedo negar ni pretendería, que cuando estoy con Darien me siento simplemente en la gloria. Más allá de que él me conozca a la perfección y sepa cada punto débil en mí, no hay nada mejor que sentirme cerca de él, totalmente conectada a sus pensamientos y a su cuerpo, sincronizándonos en un placer mutuo mientras nos susurramos unos cuantos "te amo" al oído. Está bien, más de alguna vez hemos tenido sexo por el simple gusto físico, total a nadie le viene mal de vez en cuando desatar la pasión, pero dentro incluso de ese momento casi salvaje, por decirlo de algún modo, no puedo dejar de pensar que lo amo con todo mi corazón, que adoro cada una de sus expresiones mientras estamos juntos y aunque suene tonto, me dan ganas de apretarlo cuando está así… ¡se ve tan tierno! Aunque si lo hiciera en un momento así él se espantaría, pero conociéndolo se echaría a reír conmigo.

Lo mejor de cuando estamos juntos es cuando tomamos nuestras manos. Ya, si les dijera eso a mis amigas me tomarían por boba, pero es que tal vez no entienden todo lo que eso puede significar.

Cuando tomo la mano de Darien puedo sentir su fuerza, me gusta que sea así, me encanta sentirlo unido a mí lo máximo posible mientras sé que el momento culmine pronto llegará. Aprieto su mano también y lo observo, chocamos miradas y faltan las palabras, porque con esos simples gestos no estamos diciendo más de lo que podríamos expresar con nuestra voz.

Otra cosa que me fascina es cuando nuestros rostros se juntan. Siento su cabello en mi mejilla, su sudor con el mío junto con el calor que creamos en la cercanía, como una cortina de vapor que nos enceguece y nos externa del mundo que pueda estar a nuestro alrededor. Me encanta que pronuncie mi nombre en una mezcla de ternura y pasión, que mi nombre se divida entre jadeos y termine en un largo suspiro, además un "te amo", sí, adoro que lo diga después de decir mi nombre, que me diga que le gusto, que me ama, que le encanta estar conmigo y que le fascina que sea yo quien está compartiendo ese momento junto a él.

¿Y yo? Me aferro a sus cabellos con desesperación, acaricio su espalda y entierro mis uñas en ella cuando lo siento cada vez más dentro de mí. Me gusta saber que estamos siendo un solo ser, pero más me gusta que eso sea producto de dos seres humanos enamorados, los cuales son capaces de quererse con tal intensidad porque sus corazones están en un constante estado de euforia, por lo cual el sexo es una forma de expresarlo y no la única manera de encontrar el éxtasis.

¿Y qué pasa después? Él cae rendido en y por mí. Lo recibo en mis brazos y nos quitamos el oxígeno que tanto necesitamos. Darien me abraza y me aprieta, mientras yo lo acuno en mi pecho e intento quitar de mis ojos los mechones de cabellos humedecidos. Son segundos de real deleite, donde puedo saber que seguimos juntos por sobre el encuentro íntimo, ¿por qué? Porque extendemos nuestra intimidad por mucho más allá que el sexo en sí.

No hay mayor goce para mí que el ver su carita después. Me da un beso en la frente y cariñosamente me dice "princesita", después de otro abrazo se despide temporalmente de mí y se acomoda en su lado de la cama. Me invita al dejar extendido uno de sus brazos y yo, sin demora alguna, acudo a su llamado. Por lo general Darien, al recuperar el habla, pregunta qué hora es y yo suelo responderle de inmediato, después de eso y dependiendo de qué tan amable es el reloj con nosotros, decidimos si ya es hora de dormir o hay tiempo para ver una película, pero muchas veces no hacemos ninguna de esas dos cosas, sino que nos dedicamos a conversar de lo que sea, desde lo más profundo hasta superficial, pero son cosas que de todas maneras disfruto mucho pues estoy compartiendo algo con el ser que más amo en esta vida.

¿Cambiaría eso? Nunca.

No me veo a mí misma teniendo sexo ocasional con algún chico que me despierte el libido en algún bar o algo así, para mí debe haber una conexión más allá y eso es algo que solamente tengo con Darien, así que si eso me hace tonta, anticuada o quizás qué, bueno, lo soy.

En resumidas cuentas, mi libertad como mujer radica en vivir mi vida al modo que más me guste. Para mí es necesario el amor, la calidez del sentimiento, la grandeza que significa compartir tus días con alguien que estremece tu mundo con tan solo mirarte. Yo no cambiaría eso por una noche cualquiera, pero principalmente, no cambiaría lo que soy por lo que dicen que debería ser. Soy una chica romántica y siempre lo seré.

No critico a la mujer que busque ser independiente en muchos aspectos y dentro de ellos vaya la necesidad de no atarse a una pareja, cada cual maneja su vida como quiere y mientras asuma las consecuencias de sus acciones no le veo mal alguno, pero me parece injusto que quienes queramos otro estilo seamos juzgadas como mujeres débiles de carácter, que no sabemos apreciarnos y nos entregamos a la merced de un hombre. Creo que si una mujer siente a un varón como su opresor es porque es ella realmente la que no está segura de sí misma, porque ningún hombre que vea a una mujer fuerte de espíritu, será capaz de consumirla a su antojo.

—¿Y tú qué opinas, Serena?

Vaya, parece que pasé demasiado tiempo en silencio y eso no ayudó a que pasara desapercibida, sino que todo lo contrario.

Fue Lita la que me habló, quizás busca en mí una especie de desempate para la discusión que ya ni sé en qué punto va.

—Yo opino… que soy feliz.

Mi respuesta es recibida con asombro. Probablemente no estuve ni cerca de lo que estaban hablando pero en mi charla interna, sé que la respuesta estuvo acorde.

Ojalá todas las mujeres supieran que los hombres no son nuestros enemigos, sino que muchas veces somos nosotras mismas las que nos hacemos tanto daño al creer que el mundo está en nuestra contra. Si dejáramos de buscar todo lo malo, podríamos volver a sensibilizarnos y entender que no todo es como lo pintan, pues como hay hombres que actúan mal también hay mujeres que lo hacen ya que la maldad no es algo marcado por un género, sino que nace desde el corazón, así que ya basta de buscar quién es más que el otro, hay que dejar atrás tanta odiosidad y debemos comenzar a conectarnos como seres que anhelan cariño, contacto y cercanía, a final de cuentas para mí la grandeza de una mujer está en el hombre y la grandeza del hombre está en la mujer, pues si dos seres son capaces de respetarse y amarse, los dos serán los grandes vencedores de toda la historia.

Por algo ambos seres hemos sido creados en un solo universo, pues somos sincronía natural.

Puede que el mundo considere mis formas de pensar como algo que no me conducirá a nada, sin embargo personalmente me siento total y absolutamente ganadora. Tengo todo lo que quiero, necesito y me hace feliz. Mi mundo y a Darien Chiba en él.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Hola a quienes pasen por acá =) un gusto contar con el honor de su tiempo.

Creo que debo partir por aclarar que este One shot no fue creado con el fin de atentar contra las sensibilidades xD en realidad es la mezcla de un artículo que leí en algún rincón de la web junto con varias opiniones expresadas en el ya pasado día de San Valentín. Le di varias vueltas al asunto hasta que decidí escribir lo que sentía y esto fue lo que salió, donde claramente necesité a Serena como protagonista pues en mi mente, solamente ella podía expresar lo que había en mi imaginación. Tan linda ella n_n

Espero que les haya gustado lo que aquí se publicó y de ser así, no olviden dejar su amoroso, único y siempre honorable review. Últimamente me ha costado enlazarme nuevamente a fanfiction así que todo apoyo es más que bien recibido, en especial en los momentos de crísis existencial xD

Muchos besitos y abrazos

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

Usagi Brouillard.-


End file.
